Desde que te conocí todo cambió
by StarMarine
Summary: Kori Anders cree que su vida no tiene sentido por todo el sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar, no le encuentra un sentido a su vida y ya no tiene ganas de vivir, pero, ¿habrá alguien que la pueda hacer ver la vida desde un mejor punto de vista?


Cáp. 1:

Era una noche fría, había mucho viento y llovía, el temporal hacía que las ventanas de mi habitación temblaran, se escuchaban claramente las ráfagas de viento y las gotas de agua chocando contra los cristales. Me encontraba a oscuras, hasta que por momentos todo se iluminaba gracias a los relámpagos que lograban traspasar las finas cortinas celestes. Estaba sentada en un sillón en la esquina de mi cuarto, viendo las gotas caer , pensando, navegaba en ese mar de pensamientos que tenía dentro de mi cabeza, todo me daba vueltas, mi vida era un rompecabezas que aún no podía armar.  
No existía noche, en que no me sentara en ese sillón a mirar por la ventana, a contemplar las estrellas, o las lluvias, todo lo que la naturaleza le otorgue al cielo para poder ser visto por esa especie tan despreciable, desalmada y egoísta, si, me refiero a los humanos. No solo son seres sin corazón con cualquier especie, sino con nosotros mismos, a cuanta gente se le acortó la vida con solo apretar un gatillo, o solo con ser golpeados y torturados. ¿Por que? Por que existen personas así... Eso nunca lo sabré, tampoco como un sin fin de preguntas que tengo dentro de mí.  
Todavía no puedo creer todo lo que pasó, ojala ese día nunca hubiese ocurrido, desde ESE día, mi vida cambió, dio una vuelta inesperada, desde ese día tampoco volví a ser la misma.

FLASHBACK

Tenía 10 años, llegaba de la escuela como era de costumbre, cuando atravesé la puerta de entrada dejé mi mochila en una silla y me dirigí a la cocina en donde se encontraba mi madre preparando el almuerzo, o eso creía. Al entrar, mi madre se encontraba sentada con las manos unidas sobre la mesa, me miraba con ternura e hizo una seña para que me sentara junto a ella. Yo asentí y tome asiento junto a ella, me tomo las manos, y las acariciaba delicadamente.

-Kori, hija, debemos hablar...- me dijo mi madre, intentando sonar tranquila, pero se notaba que algo pasaba... - Mira, es con respecto a mi trabajo, me ascendieron, es decir que ganaré un poco más y te podré comprar esa muñeca que tanto vienes deseando desde hace tiempo-  
-¡Mami! ¡Eso es genial! - le dije entusiasmada, iba a tener la muñeca parlante que siempre quise  
-Pero... me ascendieron solo con el trato de que me mudara a Jump City,- me dijo de repente, y mi sonrisa se desvaneció.  
-¿Que? Pero me gusta nuestra ciudad, me gusta Ciudad Acero, no quiero irme, ¡aquí están mis amigas!..- le contesté desesperada, realmente no me quería ir, lo único que tenía allí era a mi padre, que eso resultaría mas fácil para cuando tengo que quedarme con él, pero nada mas, mis amigas, mi escuela, toda la gente que conocía y me había abierto su corazón ...  
-Hija , lose, te entiendo, pero no me puedo quedar, si no voy perdería el empleo y se haría mas difícil nuestra vida , quiero lo mejor para ti y darte lo mejor, hazlo por mi , por ti , por nosotras.. - me dijo

Con esas palabras, no pude negarme, además que tampoco tenía mucha alternativa ya que había sacado los pasajes del para esa noche. Siempre éramos muy unidas con mi madre, nunca habíamos discutido y siempre nos apoyábamos una a la otra, y si esto la haría feliz, la iba a acompañar, aunque deje todo lo que mas quiero en Ciudad Acero, tendría que empezar a construir un camino nuevo en Jump City.  
Eran las 20:00 hs exacto, cuando nos encontrábamos sentadas en los asientos del tren, que a decir verdad, no eran muy cómodos. Yo me senté junto a la ventanilla, mirando los paisajes nocturnos, no podría conciliar el sueño, y así pase ese viaje eterno de 5 horas hasta llegar a la estación de mi nueva ciudad. Cuando el tren empezó a frenar, me di cuenta que la estación apenas tenía unas pocas luces que funcionaban correctamente, y no había mucha gente, cosa que no le di importancia. Antes de bajar mi madre sacó de un bolso unos guantes azules, una bufanda y un gorrito, lo cual me los colocó enseguida y me dijo que no me los quitara para nada. Ella solo se colocó un saco, cerro el bolso y tomó mi mano para descender del tren. Una vez en la estación, mi madre se acercó a un policía que se encontraba patrullando la zona para saber donde tomar un taxi , y mientras esta preguntaba, mi gorrito se salió por el viento , y salí tras el sin hacer ruido , lo cual mi madre no se dio cuenta de mi percance..  
Cuando lo vi que por fin el viento detuvo mi preciado gorro en frente de una puerta abierta, que dentro no se veía nada, me agaché para tomarlo, y justo cuando me agaché, salió un hombre con una media en la cabeza y un arma y me empezó a apuntar, mis piernas temblaban, creí que sería el fin, hasta que mi madre se percató de esto, y corrió hacia mi, lo cual el ladrón no lo pensó un minuto, ya que ante esta reacción apretó el gatillo. Unos segundos antes de que la bala atravesara mi frente, mi madre se puso en frente, donde el disparo atravesó su pecho, cayendo herida y ensangrentada. El policía corrió hacia nosotras, mientras por su handie pedía refuerzos, pero antes de que este llegara, el ladrón tomo del cuerpo sin vida de la mujer que me dio la vida la cartera y salió corriendo y se sumergió en la oscuridad de los callejones de la ciudad.  
No sabía que hacer, mas que llorar y mirar con espanto el cadáver hasta que el policía me alejó de allí , y se quedó junto a mi ,el me hablaba, pero yo no hacía mas que llorar . Un rato después, apareció mi padre en esa sala de la estación en que me encontraba, entro desesperado, con lágrimas en los ojos y corrió a abrazarme desesperadamente. Me tomó en brazos y nos dirigimos a su auto, me sentó en el asiento trasero y abrocho mi cinturón, luego se retiró y se sentó en asiento delantero y comenzó a conducir. Yo veía por el retrovisor que tenía los ojos con lágrimas, eso me entristeció aun mas, mis lágrimas no cesaban, y el dolor tampoco.

FIN FLASHBACK

Desde ese día, nada volvió a ser como antes, pasaron seis años, y todavía con solo pensar en ese horrible recuerdo , entraba en el llanto nuevamente, la depresión no se me iba, ya las sonrisas no eran algo común en mi como solían serlo antes, mis ojos verde esmeralda ya no demostraban ese brillo de alegría y felicidad que irradiaban, solo hacían notar la tristeza que tenía dentro , mi cabello pelirrojo brillante lleno de volumen que se movía al compás de todo sonido , ahora solo era un simple cabello colorado, hasta mi rostro cambió , no había un día en que no me levantara sin huellas de lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos y no había un día en que no sonría sinceramente desde aquel día...


End file.
